The Mario Bros. Show
The Mario Bros. Show is an animated cartoon series created by Emblem64 and GMoneyLive. It follows characters from the Mario Bros. franchise and their adventures. The main protagonists are obviously Mario & Luigi, two plumbers that stop the forces of evil. Season one will kick off December 26, 2011 as I am still preparing for the show and its release date. Synopsis Most episodes (mainly in season one) consist of one character's point of view. Like it will focus on one character and they will talk to themselves. However, the storyline of the show is Mario wanting to become the strongest ever and beat Donkey Kong for good. The show is planned to have 2 specials, Christmas Special and a Halloween Special. As season one probably will not be finished until sometime 2012 before June, season two will probably begin sometime in late 2012. I am also planning a movie to premiere after season two called, Mario & Luigi: Star Fox Madness. It will hopefully premiere in 2012. The series is based on Super Smash Bros. 64. Voice Cast Emblem64 as Mario, Luigi, Fox, Link, C. Falcon, Samus, Ness, Yoshi, Kirby & Pikachu. (My Little Brother as) Waynoaiss as DK & Jigglypuff. Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: Rise of the Planet of the Donkey Kong's Episode 2: The Day the Mushroom Kingdom Stood Still Episode 3: Link's Adventure Episdoe 4: Bounty Hunters Episode 5: Elite Space Pirates! Episode 6: Luigi, meet Pokemon Special 1: Mario & Luigi Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) Episode 8: Enter the Brinstar Episode 9: Watch & Be Burned Season 2 ''TBA'' 'Mario & Luigi: Star Fox Madness' Trivia *This was Emblem64's first show that will be created. *Emblem64 plans on finishing this show before he begins to prepare for the sequel of it. *The Mario Bros. Show has a list of antagonist (to the Mario Bros.): DK, C. Falcon, Jigglypuff (Mario), Samus, Kirby (Luigi). *Each episode will be split into several parts. *Waynoaiss is writing the scripts for the characters and what lines they are going to say. *Emblem64 was hoping to make the specials at least 20 minutes and make the movie about an hour long. *Emblem64's favorite character is Luigi. *Emblem64 said that he would like to have at least 20-26 episodes for the Mario Bros. Show but has to first handle with the 18 episodes he is planning to make and with the scripts and times to film the episodes. *The movie of the series is scheduled to be the finale of the series to close it up. That way, Emblem64 can prepare for Super Luigi which is to be the next series he is going to make. *Emblem64 said in a conference with the League of Federation (a.k.a. me and Wayonaiss) that if season one of The Mario Bros. Show goes as well as he hoped it to be, he would consider making season two. *Emblem64 stated that if he has got the right settings and set-up, then he will suggest a season 3 to the series and expand on the story as well to stall the fight with DK and plan to produce the movie after season three. However, season three us highly unlikely and I would not bet that he would make it.